The Chosen
by Clementeen
Summary: A gang of teenagers called the lost ones take a new victim to their pleasure house. A certain new girl to Storybrooke, Wendy Darling, is not only chosen, but by Pan their leader. Pan takes a special liking to this one, perhaps more than just that. AU. Updated 5/13.
1. Accident

"Happy choosing day, everyone!" Jane sarcastically cheered at her friends as she sat down with a tray of stale school meat loaf.

"Choosing day?" Wendy Darling took a hearty stab at her own meat loaf.

"Unfortunately, it's a thing now. Everyone's celebrating it."

"Choosing day, is that the lost gang thing?" Anna popped her head out of a Chemistry cramming session long enough to ask.

"Wait what's the lost gang thing?" Wendy knotted her eyebrows together in even more confusion.

"You know, that thing where they pick a victim for their pleasure house every other month or so. Actually, I think it depends on whether or not they need a new one or something. Not exactly an expert on the whole thing." Jane retorted.

"Wait that's actually a real thing?"

"Of course it's real."

"I thought it was like a school legend."

"Wendy, you're new, so I'll excuse you're naivety," Wendy frowned, "Sorry. Anyway, yeah it's real. They really do take girls from their homes and keep them hostage for as long as they like."

"Doesn't anyone contact the police or something?"

"Well the victims usually have special backgrounds like orphans, neglectful parents, homeless, gullible parents and to be honest the gang itself is pretty scary. There's not much that can be done."

Wendy swallowed in anxiety. "I see," she replied weakly.

"So don't treat it lightly Wendy," Anna berated, then took a breath and lowered her voice, "We won't tell people about how your parents are always out and ignoring you; and you should avoid telling people too. For your own safety."

Wendy nodded as the bell resounded.

"Isn't your next period Mr. Gardner? You know how he is with tardy students." Jane reminded her.

Wendy's eyes shot out at the reminder, "Crap that's right," she got up and headed for her locker, "I'll see you later guys!"

Struggling to keep all of her papers and two hefty books in her grasp, her focus left her long enough to get her to bump forcefully into someone. In an instant, her papers flew in different directions and her books fell with a loud thud. One of which fell right on the toes of her victim and elicited an angry growl. Wendy immediately knelt down to begin retrieving all of her things while simultaneously apologizing with utmost sincerity.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking there for a second. I'm really in a rush to get to class and I was juggling a ton of things in my hands. I'm really so sorry."

She looked up after receiving no response only to look up to the angry face of a handsome blonde boy. Wendy then gathered the last of her things and got up. "I really am sorry. I'm new here, I hope you understand."

Her hand reached out toward him, but stopped once she saw his eyes looking down at her approaching hand with judgement and suspicion. The second warning' bell rang and she took it back, afraid of offending him any further. Wendy gave him one last small apologetic smile and introduced herself, "I'm Wendy, Wendy Darling," before rushing off to her locker.

* * *

"You what?" Jane exclaimed in a harsh whisper as she measured a blue substance during Chemistry period.

"I apologized and said I was new... and also gave him my name." Wendy bit her lip as Jane poured the substance into the flask that she held. "Was that bad?"

"Maybe. The way you described the guy, it sounds like the person you bumped into was Pan."

"What do I do, Jane?" Wendy panics and puts the flask down.

"Calm down. Maybe we're over thinking all this. He probably didn't even catch your name totally because you still kind of have that English slur. And even if he heard it, he doesn't have any research on you and the choosing is already tonight. I'm sure they already picked a victim, so don't worry... at least until the next picking." Jane immediately regrets her witty mouth at the sight of Wendy's face darkening further.

Wendy observed the light blue substance fizzing in the flask and recorded the data. After a minute, her face lit up. "Can I sleepover with you?"

Jane paused to think whether she should snort at the fact that she thinks she'll be taken or really consider its possibility and skip the sarcasm. Wendy's face looked more and more scared with each passing second that her friend didn't reply. Jane finally sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Wendy squealed and hugged her friend. "Yay-

"Quiet down and quit touching, Wendy. We're still in class."

Wendy obliged with a smile, feeling secure.

Behind them, a brunette quietly observed the two girls then smiled coyly as the bell rang. He headed out of the classroom and over to an abandoned AV room, where Pan and a fair haired boy, Felix, were talking quietly with each other. The brunette cleared his throat to signify his presence and the two stopped talking to turn to him.

"Yes, James, what is it?" Pan crossed his arms.

"The girl we're taking tonight, she's having someone sleepover at her house."

"Who?" Felix asked.

"The new girl, Darling."

"So what do we do?" Felix turned to Pan.

Pan smirked. "We'll just have to change the plans."

"At the last minute?" The pale blonde exclaimed.

"Yes. This one's important... This one's mine." Pan smiled deviously.

* * *

"So where are your parents?" Wendy followed Jane into her room and observed that aside from a Labrador Retriever, there was no one else home.

"My mom's usually out drinking with friends or going to parties and my Dad's on another business trip outside of the state."

"Oh," Wendy began to feel much less safe then when she had first entered the house. "So we're all alone here?"

Jane sensed the tension in her friend's voice and quickly replied, "Well no my brother should get back from Univ today actually. So we won't be soon enough." She smiled at the thought of her loving older brother coming back home.

Wendy dropped her bag to one side and felt relief slide over her. She decided to change the topic to keep her from scaring herself even more. "Seems like you're really excited to see your brother."

"I really am, I haven't seen him in months." Jane collapsed onto her bed, and eventually felt some weight drop down next to her.

"What's he like?"

"Okay, first of all, you're way out of his league."

Wendy laughed and pushed Jane's arm playfully. "I was just conversing, I don't have plans to date your brother."

"Well I sure hope not, my pretty little bird." A voice replied from across the room, a figure stood in the shadows.

Both girls screamed in fright, alarming the Labrador sitting outside the bedroom. Loud and aggressive barks resounded from behind the door, but it only made the figure advance from the dark.

"Pan," Jane whispered faintly.

Wendy backed away slowly on the bed, immensely frightened. Felix emerged from the window and jumped into the room behind Pan, holding a knife in plain sight. Wendy gulped and her eyes began to well with tears.

"Are you taking us both?" Although slightly shaken, Jane's voice was strong and indignant.

"Watch your tone-

Pan held his hand up at Felix and answered, "Originally we were planning to take just you, Jane." Wendy shot a scared look at Jane, but Jane simply stared Pan down. "But my encounter with Wendy, and your convenient sleepover changed that," Jane growled, but Pan could only smile wider. "We're not greedy, Jane dear, of course we're only taking one of you: Wendy."

At that moment, Jane charged at both of the boys and pushed them with all her strength. Pan fell backwards and toppled Felix over as well.

"Wendy, run!"

Shocked, it took Wendy a second before the words registered in her head. She bolted out the door, where the Labrador was still barking. The dog entered the room as Wendy raced down the stairs and ripping noises began to be heard from the bedroom. Wendy raced out the front door only to be hit by a cold spring wind, at that point she had remembered she was only in a tank and boyshort panties while barefoot. She threw caution over the wind and ran towards her home. Halfway through, a pair of swift footsteps began to echo behind her. Afraid to look back, she pushed herself to run even faster.

"My, my pretty little bird can fly," Pan's voice seemed to inch closer as he spoke, "But you must know I've been doing this for a long while now. So it's only a matter of time," a pair of arms enclosed around Wendy's waist and made her trip backwards closer to him, "before I catch you."


	2. Neverhouse

Blindfolded, tied up, and gagged, Wendy laid down on her stomach uncomfortably in the back of a rusted pick up truck. She had spent a total of fifteen minutes trying to get her hands freed, but found her efforts produced no success. She then tried a new approach and rolled herself onto her back. Consequently she crushed her arms and bit her lip to keep a groan from escaping. She used all her might to push herself up with her tied up arms and get herself to sit upright. Once done, she brought her knees up and began nudging her blindfold upwards with them. She had freed her eyes just in time to see the truck enter the driveway of a two story house in a secluded suburban area.

"My, after all that struggling I would've at least expected you'd taken off the blindfold _and_ the gag, but I must have overestimated you." Pan blustered as he entered the back of the truck and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Wendy figured that struggling at such a position could only merit being thrown down, at best she could jump off two feet before he caught her again, so she hung there until he had entered the house. Pan laid Wendy down on a couch in the living room, adjacent to the holding area of the house. As far as Wendy could tell, the house did not look anything out of the ordinary.

"Welcome to the Neverhouse, my little bird," Pan lifted his arms up in a welcoming motion. He pressed a button on the intercom and said "She's here."

As they waited, Pan began to untie the ropes on her feet but left the ones around her wrist. Wendy watched as three boys about her age entered the room from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch opposite her. Subsequently, a pair of girls descended from the upstairs, then followed by one last girl lazily coming in from the upper floor.

"Wendy, I'm sure you know James and Thomas," Pan gestured to two brunette boys across Wendy who she recognized from school. "That over there is Parker," he pointed to a boy sitting in the middle of the couch with straw blonde hair who then proceeded to wink at her. Pan gave him a glare before introducing the girls, "That's Whip," a slight girl with black pixie cut hair and cat eyes, "Melons," a blonde bombshell with a ridiculously disproportional chest and tan smiled at her, "and Seline," a part-Latina brunette winked at her.

"Seline, please introduce Wendy around the house," Pan snapped his fingers at Wendy to signal her to get up and follow.

Reluctantly, Wendy got up and followed Seline into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, girls normally cook the meals in the house. Although honestly, I don't see why since we're just as horrible at cooking as they are." She paused to think, "Are you good at cooking?"

Wendy replied with an uncertain, "Somewhat...?"

"Then you just might be our next appointed cook." Seline made her way into the dining room, adjoined to the kitchen through an arched doorway. "This is the dining room. Girls stand while the guys eat, unless you're favored on that particular day then they might let you sit on their lap and eat with them. Despite this, often times the girl favored doesn't eat anyway." Wendy began to pick up the sarcastic personality of the brunette.

Seline then made her way into the holding area of the house, this is where we get the door and pretend to be happy that we live here." The brunette drew on a dry smile. "If you want to try to be happy about the fact that you live here, you can, but expect disappointment. At best, you can have what I have which is satisfaction. I have a room to myself and am hardly ever punished, not to mention given relative freedom."

Wendy gave into her curiosity and blurted, "How'd you earn that?"

Seline gleamed with arrogance, "By being special to the second in command."

"Who's that?"

"Felix. I also did it by not asking so many annoying questions." Wendy bit the inside of her lips to simulate her lips being shut tight. She then decided at that moment that she did not like Seline's arrogance but was willing to tolerate and maybe even humor her sarcasm. If she was going to survive staying in such a household, she had best not be picky about making friends.

Seline sighed and turned to face Wendy. "Fine, since you're new here, I'm willing to cut you some slack. I assume you're going to be like the other regulars, because I don't see anything special feature on you, so" Wendy kept a straight face as Seline looked around then lowered her voice, "If you're dealing with James, you wanna compliment him a lot and he'll be really easy with you. He'll ask for a blow and that you ride him a bit and generally that's all there is to him. If he's in a temper or thinks you need discipline, he'll spank you and maybe use some tit clips, worst is probably some flogging. But since he's very superficial he tends to just use Amber a lot, that's Melons.

"Thomas is the youngest, and also the most inexperienced. He generally treats everybody nice, and he's the most humane among all of them. He doesn't have a temper and he doesn't have the cruelty or the self-accepted authority in him to discipline you. So you can pray that he likes you a lot, so you'll only have to deal with him often. He's a big fan of girl-on-girl, but all of them are so expect to fuck one of us at some point.

"Parker is pretty into BDSM. When he's in one of his frenzies the best you can do is pretend you like it and obey his commands. Unless his command is to act like you _don't_ like it then do that. That's mostly what Rain, that's Whip, is for though, she's into BDSM so he generally picks her. On really good days he likes to use the pleasure tools, but he normally doesn't have good days.

"Felix is, well, mine, but he might pick you at some point. So if that happens, you do what he says, you don't look him in the eyes, and you _don't _fall in love with him. Er, anyone for that matter. He likes girls with a little initiative, so maybe do things without being asked.

"Last, Pan, because he's the leader he can stop anyone else from using you if he wants you for himself. It doesn't happen often, but he's done it to me while I was with Felix maybe twice. He's the only other one that Felix allows to use me." Wendy's eye had begun to be sore from twitching at the way Seline said the word _use_ all the time, "None of us permanent ones ever really know him enough because he usually likes to play with the temporary ones. The temporary ones stay downstairs, and only go up when needed. Felix said you're probably going to be a temp so I'll show you the downstairs."

By now they had done a circle around the first floor and had returned to the living room, where the stairs are located.

Just as Seline was about to lead them onto the lower floor, Pan called out, "There's no need to show her the downstairs Seline, she won't be sleeping there," Seline threw Wendy a suspicious look then recomposed herself. "Actually, I think I want to give Wendy the rest of the tour."

Seline arched her eyebrows for a second, shocked at the unusual initiative Pan was putting in for this girl then stepped back to give him way to lead Wendy. Pan went up the stairs followed by a timid Wendy. The stairway lead up to a hallway with six doors and branched out at the end to the left and to the right. Pan pointed to the first two on the right that were close to each other. "That's the supply closet and that's the bathroom."

He opened up the first door and in it was a small closet with winter coats hung on it. He pressed a button on the side, which caused the coats and the wall to slide out to the right revealing a medium-sized walk-in closet filled with sexual trinkets and objects. Wendy took a large gulp as her eyes roamed the many objects, some as harmless as a large feather to threatening objects with razor-sharp edges. Pan chuckled as he watched Wendy's face grow with worry with each passing second.

"If you're good, then I'll never have to use any of the _disciplinary _tools. We'll talk about my rules later."

Pan began to leave the door when Wendy asked, "How about the-the other guys?"

Pan turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Will they also give me rules?"

"No, no." Pan chuckled and caressed her cheek, "Silly bird," He bent down so that his face was in level with hers, he was more than half a foot taller than she was, "you're all mine," He grinned.

"Let's just say, I've taken to a particular liking to you. Smart but not cunning, pretty but not shallow, not to mention caring and, at least I think and hope so, the right amount of submissive. You also have a mouth on you, I realized that the first time we met and continue to, now." Wendy bit her lip regretfully. "But I think I'll need that for entertaining myself. A bunch of boys can be awful company sometimes. Now come on, we have to hurry on. It's almost time for our bath."

Wendy quaked at the sound of a bath with a boy, let alone one with such a sinister personality, but kept herself from asking anymore questions. She followed Pan out the door and into the hallway again. He pointed to the door next to the bathroom, "That's where the permanents stay," Wendy noted the fact that he mentioned nothing about her staying there either and was awfully confused on where she was sleeping. "Those other three doors are where Thomas, James, and Parker stay, but I don't see why you need to know which is which anyway."

Pan then lead her down the hallway where it branched out to the left and to the right. To the left was two more doors on opposite sides, "That's Seline and Felix's bedrooms." He then turned to the right, "And this," he opened the door and turned on the lights, "is our bedroom."

Wendy looked around the room and found it to look normal for the most part. A cream king sized bed with a dark wooden frame stood in the middle of the room facing the left wall. Most of the furniture matched the bed's dark brown color. On the left hand corner of the room, was a large wooden cage. It was large enough for an average sized person to stand in with slightly bent knees, but too small to lie down comfortably in. Its bottom was lined with fur and the entrance had a large gold lock hanging idly on it. Wendy frowned and guessed that it was where she probably had to sleep in.

"Is that...?" she pointed towards the cage.

"You'll sleep there on most days, but if I find that I need some company in bed I'll have you sleep beside me."

At this point Wendy had snapped and dropped to her knees in tears. "Please don't do this, I have two brothers I need to care for, not to mention parents who will come looking for me. I don't want to live here and frankly I don't want to have sex until very later on in my life. I'll be sloppy and inexperienced, you won't even enjoy that much."

Pan slapped her in the face with a great amount of force making Wendy fall onto her hands shuddering. "If you even _think_ about leaving this house, I will only make it more painful for you here. I don't intend on making you a temporary, Wendy. You better learn how to deal with it."

He then knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up to meet her face. "And if _I'm_ being frank, I haven't enjoyed some good _virgin_ sex in a while."

Pan gave her a smug smile then latched his lips forcefully on hers. In a state of momentary shock Wendy froze in her place. Pan then began to drag his tongue across her lower lip to signal her to open her mouth. When she didn't open he trailed his hand from her chin to her neck and then gave it a painful squeeze. Wendy squealed to the pain and and opened her mouth, letting him explore it vigorously. After recovering from the pain, Wendy began to sense flutters in her body. It was the first time she had ever been kissed in such a way, and so she succumbed to the pleasure it gave her. It brought a swirling warmth to her stomach. She soon found herself returning the favor with her own tongue. She made sure to reciprocate in a more gentle and submissive manner, stroking his tongue gently and letting his dominate and swirl around hers. She could not help but let a small moan escape as he soon pulled away.

Pan chuckled, "Go prepare a bath, I'll tell you about the rules when we're there."

* * *

"I-it's ready." Wendy said as she re-entered the bedroom.

Pan sat up from his bed and began removing his articles of clothing. Wendy made way for him to move into the bathroom and looked farther to the right to keep from seeing anything. She soon heard splashes of water and a relaxed sigh escape from Pan's lips.

"Wendy bird what did I tell you?" He soon called from the bathroom.

"To prepare you a bath?" She called back with slight fear in her tone.

"Come. Here." He called sternly, making Wendy enter the bathroom.

She closed her eyes the minute she remembered that the bath had no bubbles, which allowed for a clear view of Pan's bare body. Pan huffed and got up from the tub making some of the hot water splatter over at Wendy. She soon felt Pan grabbing at her shirt and tugging it upwards.

"No, wait," Wendy began.'

"No. Wendy. Do I need to discipline you as early as now?"

Wendy shook her head furiously and lifted her arms for him to remove her tank top. He grabbed a hold of her panties and pulled it down forcefully while she simultaneously threw her hands over her crotch to hide herself. He chuckled and took a hold of her wrists with one hand then traced swirls on the skin where a patch of light brown hair sat.

"Please don't do, that." Wendy whispered shakily.

Pan chuckled then proceeded to unclasping the hooks of her bra. As soon as it fell forwards Wendy moved her arms at an attempt to cover herself, but Pan held onto her wrists even tighter.

"Silly, Wendy bird." He groped one breast and gave it a squeeze of approval. They were proportionate for her size, not too big not too small. However, they could still be more substantive if she wasn't so thin. "Hm, we'll have to feed you until you get a little bit more meat in you. Anyway, come on." He hauled her towards him and into the tub.

Pan made her face him and sat down, not yet letting go of her wrists. Once he had settled he pulled her downwards and forced her into a straddling position. Wendy gulped as she felt a hardened object poke her stomach.

"Look at me, I want to know that you're giving me your full attention, because these rules are important."

Wendy opened her eyes. The look that Pan gave her was one she did not expect. They weren't aggressive or assertive like his actions had just been. His features softened as he looked at her calmly. She felt a panic rise within her, her girlish tendencies began to arise at the look of an astonishingly handsome boy. She mentally slapped herself to keep from falling into Stockholm Syndrome having barely past two hours with her captor.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," she spoke faintly.

"Alright, first rule. No leaving the house without permission and without me. No escaping from the house, obviously. Any attempt at both will only merit serious disciplinary actions."

"Will I not go to school?"

"You can go to school, but only on days where our classes are the same or the same as James or Thomas. I'll have them rearranged tomorrow and perhaps you can start next Monday." Wendy nodded. Missing Thursday and Friday would probably worry Jane and Anna, but at least she would be gone for less than a week.

"You should know that for so long as I decide you're mine, _no one_ can hide you from me. Not your friends, not your family, not the Sheriff, not even the mayor. I have connections Wendy, that's why I've gotten away with all of this and I will continue to whether you behave properly or not. If serious disciplinary measures still don't teach you a lesson I'll be forced to take one of your friends and begin taking it out on her. Is that clear?" Wendy gave a small nod and bit her trembling lip.

"Rule two, no interaction with people from outside the Neverhouse. If I manage to put myself in all your classes or you in mine, you shouldn't have any reason to talk to other people." Pan could not have her asking for help from others or spreading word about what the Neverhouse is like.

"Not even my friends?"

"Especially your friends. Unless you want them captured and brought here. Then I suppose it wouldn't be against the rules anymore. Would you prefer that?" Wendy shook her head.

"Rule three, you do not let anyone else touch you unless I tell you to let them. No one, not even Felix or Seline or James or anybody. No touching others or provoking them either. Understand?" Wendy nodded easily enough to that one.

"Rule four, you are now in charge of my meals and cleaning up my bed. If you find yourself alone in the house, it's best if you do some cleaning around too. There's a washing machine and a dryer downstairs, the door at the back of the stairs. That's also where the vacuum is. The dishwasher is in the kitchen, I'm sure you know how to deal with all of them. If not, learn. Also, school is, on some level, important to me so homework will have to be done together whenever I feel like bothering. I know that you're smart." Wendy gave a small nod.

"Rule number five, _always_ obey my orders or suffer the consequences." Wendy nodded once more.

"Lastly," Pan held Wendy's chin firmly and hardened the look on his face. "_Don't_ fall in love with me, and _don't_ expect me to love you. Clear?"

Wendy looked at the smoldering green eyes that stared her down. It was difficult looking at such a marvelous face in such a negative light, but she knew that if she was going to make it out of her situation alive, she _had_ follow the last rule. Not even for him but for herself. She inhaled deeply and threw on a stoic look.

"Crystal." She retorted with all the power she could muster.

He grinned, "Good." He crashed his lips onto hers once more in a domineering fashion then whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, my Wendy bird."

**Upcoming lemon for the next chapter, be warned! Thanks for all the support so far, I didn't expect so much within a couple of days. I love hearing your thoughts about my story dears. Keep reviewing. :D Tell me if you liked the length of this chapter, if it was too short or too long for you. The next chapter might be even longer. I'm already in the process of writing it. ;D**

**-Briela xx**


	3. Errands

**Warning: Mature content in chapter. **

Pan grabbed Wendy by the waist as their kisses began to intensify. He pulled her closer, enough to firmly press his member against her groin. Wendy's eyes bolted open at the feeling of his warmth against her. Her whole body tensed at the foreign sensation combined with waves of insecurity washing over her. The more she felt contact, the more she remembered how naked and vulnerable she really was. Sensing her muscles straining, Pan moved onto gyrating his hips against her in a slow and constant motion. He used just enough pressure to stimulate her clit. After several moments, he felt her relax into his arms and place her hands on his shoulders. She began to reciprocate him with her own strokes, intensifying the pleasure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Certain that she had entered into calmness once more, Pan moved his hands down to her arse and lifted her slight body out of the tub as he rose. Focused on the friction between her legs, Wendy wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her bliss from ending. Pan chuckled into the kiss as he found his way into the bedroom and gently placed Wendy on the edge of the bed. He severed contact completely by taking a step back, effectively withdrawing all of Wendy's relish. He took a moment to let his eyes roam all over her beautiful body. Conscious of his hungry eyes, Wendy closed her legs and covered her breasts with her hands. No longer clouded with elation, she started to sit up when Pan grabbed a hold of her wrists and brought them over her head as he pinned her back down.

"Wait, this is my first, you can't just-

Pan cut her off with a searing kiss and positioned himself on top of her. He plunged his free hand in between Wendy's legs, which she kept shut as tight as she possibly could. He managed to set them apart by pulling away from the kiss and sinking his teeth deep into Wendy's shoulder. Droplets of blood rolled down Wendy's back, leaving sticky dark red trails behind them. The poor girl cried out in pain and began to shed tears.

"That's it, my Wendy bird, chirp."

Pan drew on a devious smile and latched his lips onto hers once more. Wendy opened her mouth allowing him the bare minimum of submission as tears continued to travel down her cheeks. Having opened her legs, Pan re-positioned himself so that his legs were in between hers. He leveled his member with her entrance and brushed it against her once more. After various fluid motions, Wendy's center began to moisten once more. At that, Peter pulled back his hips and thrust forward in one swift and smooth move. Wendy cried out into the kiss and sent tears streaming down her face. She felt a powerful rip inside her followed by a stinging pain as Pan moved inside her.

Meanwhile, Pan groaned in deep pleasure. Her walls enveloped his manhood extra tight having never been put to use before. He let his free hand roam from her legs to one of her breasts and gave it a firm squeeze. Wendy gasped into his kiss, and impulsively tried to reach out to cover her breasts. However her arms were still pinned down by his other hand and were rendered useless.

Pan's thrusts became deeper and faster, beginning to elicit pleasure within Wendy. Each hard jab of his cock hit a sensational spot that sent electric surges of excitement to Wendy's body. She soon found her hips bucking towards him reflexively, bringing his member even deeper into her. Her legs found their way around his hips and her arms went limp from the ecstatic jolts in her body. Pan let her wrists go and placed both of his hands on the bed at the sides of Wendy's shoulders.

Wendy began to feel a warmth coil up in her belly and her inner walls constrict. As she tightened around him, Pan felt his orgasm coming close and began to thrust with such speed and force that his movements became erratic and animal-like. This pushed Wendy into her climax. Wave upon wave of pleasure hit her as her core throbbed in small and quick contractions. Pan pulled out of her immediately after and spilled his seed on her stomach.

Despite feeling a post-sexual drowse overcome him as soon as he finished, Pan pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed a towel from his drawer. He wiped off the cum on Wendy's stomach then took her by the arm. His grip was strong despite the energy he had just lost. Wendy began to pull her arm backward as realized where he was dragging her towards.

"Wait, no, I don't want-"

"It's not about what you want, Wendy. _How many more times does that need repeating?_" Pan roared.

He opened the cage door and forced Wendy inside. He banged the cage door shut and locked it. Stunned at his sudden ruthlessness, Wendy set off to crying.

"_Don't _you _dare _cry one more time. If you make me regret taking you, I will return you Wendy. And make your lovely friend _Jane_ pay the price."

Wendy sealed her lips to keep herself from emitting anymore sounds of agony. She was desperate to be home, but she refused to let her friend, anyone, for that matter, for her. She lowered her face, making her hair fall forward in a cape-like manner to hide her further from his demeaning eyes.

Pan slipped his hand through the cage and held up Wendy's chin to face him. "You better learn to behave my little bird. You haven't met my cruelty yet." Pan pushed at her chin and made her face downward again.

He got up and shut off the lights. put on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed for sleep.

* * *

Wendy stayed awake for several hours. She managed to lie down in a fetal position. She thought of her friends, her brothers, and even her ignorant parents. She revisited past memories, happy and sad. Tears fell silently as she slowly accepted that she may not see them for a very long while. Leaving the horrid place was, despite a fleeting hope with each passing moment, a certainty. Pan could not want her forever. The nature of the Neverhouse is to satisfy temporary pleasures, at some point she would no longer meet them without giving him any reason to threaten others. It was a comfort to know that it some point, it will all end. But she also knew that the days, weeks, months, perhaps _years _she might spend there will be spent against her will and lost to her forever. The memories that will be produced from such hardened times will only be useful for repression, and her youth would be nothing but a waste.

By the time she had escaped the tortures of her own mind, the sun had began to rise. She smiled faintly at the colors that illuminated in the window and soon fell into slumber.

* * *

Wendy awoke to the sound of her cage being opened. It was Seline.

"Wake up, it's already eleven."

Wendy covered herself up with her hands. Seline threw some clothes at her.

"Put these on. Hurry up. Follow me. We have a full day ahead."

Wendy sat up facing the wall and put on the tank that Seline gave her and a pair of micro boxer shorts. She frowned at the sheerness of the fabric of both the articles of clothing. Seline cleared her throat with assertion, making Wendy crawl out of her cage. Seline hurriedly left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and motioned for Wendy to sit. Wendy cautiously took a seat and watched Seline take out a plate of turkey. She put it in front of Wendy and went over to the fridge then brought out a glass of milk. When all of this was placed in front of Wendy, she simply stared at the food.

"Don't give me any bullshit, alright? Pan doesn't want you underweight and we still have to go out and get you waxed. Not to mention shop for some of your wardrobe and then get back in time to vacuum the house. So eat your food, drink your milk and we'll head off."

Wendy took her fork and forced herself to eat the Turkey. The determined look on Seline's face let Wendy know that if she refused to finish it Seline would be more than capable of stuffing the turkey down her throat. Half way through her turkey, Seline spoke up.

"Look, I'm not here to make an enemy out of you. Felix told me all about Pan's deal with you and-

"Pan's deal with me?"

"He's taken some kind of special liking to you. Don't let this get into your head, but I haven't seen this much initiative since Sheila-

"Sheila?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is I want a fresh start, you good with that?

Wendy took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile. Her experience would be a whole lot easier if she had a friend. "It''d be great."

"Great." Seline retorted with a small upturn of her own lips, by now Wendy realized that Seline was not a people person. "I'm gonna go get you better clothes. Oh. Before I forget." Seline went into the cupboard and gave her a 21 day pill pack. "Remember to take one every day in the morning, and always with milk. Whenever you drink, drink milk. It's mostly the only thing we have here anyway. Our tap is barely filtered properly."

Wendy watched as Seline went up the stairs and stared at the pill pack. She finished off the last of her Turkey and drank milk. She remembered the many side effects listed for birth control during health class in her old school. She popped out the first pill labeled with the number one. She took a deep sigh and threw it into her mouth then washed it out with the remainder of the milk in her glass.

"Here." Seline threw a bunch of clothes at her, "Hurry and put it on, there's some shoes in the closet on the left side of the stairs. I'll wait for you in the car."

Wendy went into the shoe closet and took off her clothes there. She put on the bra Seline gave her, quite surprised it fit her just about right. She looked for her underwear in the pile of clothes and found red lace panties that barely covered her front or back. She put on black leggings and a green tank top then layered on a brown jacket to keep her warm during the fall cold. She took out some brown lace up boots that fit her feet just right and headed out the door.

* * *

Despite it being less than a ten-minute drive, the ride to the waxing salon was painfully awkward. Every couple of seconds, Wendy would open her mouth to try and start a conversation but found that nothing would come out. Five minutes after racking her brain for everything and anything she could think to say, she gave up and closed her eyes.

"So how's it like so far?"

Wendy opened her eyes, "Hm?"

"How are you feeling... about all this?"

"I..." Wendy considered the drawbacks of opening up to a total stranger who, up til this point, came off as arrogant and selfish. "Overwhelming."

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you now," Seline pulled the car up in the front parking lot of the salon, "Felix told me that Pan changed his chosen victim at the last second. That girl that was supposed to be a temp was your friend. Pan has much different plans for you. You don't have time to mope around and miss your family, because you're gonna be here a while. You're gonna need all your strength if you want to get out of the house sane." Seline turned off the car engine and turned to her, "Assuming Pan _plans_to let you go anyway."

Wendy gulped the bile that formed in the back of her throat. She followed Seline out of the car and into the salon. A lady at the desk smiled warmly at the two of them and she resisted every urge in her body to run to her and tell her everything then beg her to call the cops. Pan claimed to have very powerful connections, for all she knew he was the son of the mayor or something. Making a scene now could only cause her more harm.

"Yeah we want a full body wax for this one. Wax her clean, Brazilian too." Seline smirked at Wendy as the lady lead her into a private booth.

"Alright sweetie, I need you to take your clothes off. You can keep your bra on unless you have some chest hair you need to take care of. You'll have to take your panties off for the Brazilian. There's some wipes over there if you need some last minute cleaning. After that just lie down on the bed and we'll get started."

Wendy removed all her articles of clothing except for her bra and walked over to the wipes. She wiped the different parts of her body that folded into crevices including her intimate area, then took one more wipe and did a quick swipe all over herself. She then proceeded to lying down on the bed in the middle and put a towel she found on top of her groin.

The lady came back in with a pile of cloth strips and went over to the containers of heated wax. "You're not on your period or anything are you?"

"Um, no," Wendy said, a little confused as to why that mattered.

"Is this your first time to get waxed?"

"Yes."

"Ever shaved or anything like that?"

"No."

"Well then this shouldn't hurt. Virgin hairs are typically thin and come off easily."

The lady dipped a large popsicle stick inside a blue container and scooped out a dollop of steaming amber colored wax. She roled the wax around the tip to keep anything else from dripping off then began with Wendy's legs. The sudden thick warmth sliding over her leg made Wendy jump a bit, but found the sensation quite relaxing. The lady then took a cloth strip and placed it over the wax. After a couple of seconds she patted the cloth then ripped it off with force. Wendy flinched a bit, but found that the sound of the wax coming off her was a lot more painful than the actual feeling.

The rest of the waxing had generally gone smoothly up until it had come to her intimate pubic hair. "This may hurt a little more than the rest. Your hair down here is quite thicker than the rest of your bodily hairs." The lady took some wax and spread it on the uppermost layer of hair. She patted it until it cooled and ripped it out forcefully. Wendy groaned in pain, but tolerated it until the lady finished.

Wendy walked out uncomfortably sticky from all the lotion that was spread on her after the wax. She walked stiffly as she got used to the feeling of being completely bare down there. Seline handed a credit card to the lady at the counter then greeted them goodbye and headed back to the car.

"I also got you some ointment for your body, to slow done the hair growth on you."

"Is that safe?" Wendy looked cautiously at the bottle that was handed over to her.

Seline laughed as she drove out of the lot and towards the mall, "Given the situation you're in, I think some hair growth ointment is the least of your troubles."

* * *

Wendy lazily walked into the entrance of the house with a bunch of bags in her hands. Shopping with Seline was very taxing, she found. The brunette would take a pile of clothes for her to try on, most too skimpy for her liking, then decided to take only a handful of what she picked then proceeded to do the same thing again for several hours. They also stopped by a lingerie store, which made Wendy feel wholly embarrassed as she tried on different pieces with Seline in the same booth.

"Go upstairs and fold your clothes then put it in one of the drawers inside the smaller drawer in Pan's room. He said he cleared out a couple of them out the other night for you."

Wendy nodded and proceeded up the stairs and into Pan's room.

"Oh and Wendy!" Seline called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Wendy called back.

"Wear your house clothes again! The ones I gave you this morning!"

Wendy sighed as she heard this. She dropped the bags inside Pan's room by her cage then rushed back downstairs. She took off her boots in the shoe closet and retrieved the clothes she had left. She figured she might as well change back into them in there like she had done the first time. Once settled in to the sheer tank and micro shorts, she folded the clothes she wore and packed it into a pile. She found Seline in the kitchen eating some cereal with her feet up.

"Do I just put these in the wash or do you have some kind of hamper somewhere?"

"Mm," Seline sat there thinking, "well since you sleep in Pan's room I guess you'll have the same laundry days as him. There should be a hamper in his bathroom or inside his bedroom. Put those clothes there- oh wait no those are mine. Just give them to me." Wendy handed over the pile of clothes and mumbled a thank you.

Wendy ran back up the stairs and into Pan's room then began to fold the new clothes they had just purchased. Once done, she neatly packed them into the lowest drawer of the smaller dresser that sat close to her cage. She folded up the plastic bags of the different stores they had visited then put them away at the edge of the same drawer where her clothes were. Seeing as they didn't fit, she rearranged them so that her intimates were in the second to the last drawer along with her home clothes.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring and the faint sound of Pan's voice drifting from downstairs. Anxiety, panic, and a little bit of excitement kicked into Wendy and found that she didn't know what to do. She closed the drawers and consider crawling back inside her cage. Surely Pan knew that she'd be outside of it, so Wendy decided against putting herself in more torture than she really needed to. At the last moment the door of Pan's bedroom opened and Wendy stood straight up with her hands behind her back innocently.

"I'm home, my little bird."


End file.
